wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EnlightenedShadow
July 2010 Archive August 2010 Archive September 2010 Archive Welcome to October 2010! Please leave a message with any questions you may have! - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 23:44, October 5, 2010 (UTC) question thank you for your comment. I was wondering if you would so happen to know the best fire shoes and hats. please let me know if you do :) One Republic Wanted to apologize for my attitude at the time of our first meeting, I'm usually not that grumpy -_- Wizard101 We should meet up sometime in-game. Spell Pages Just out of curiosity, how did you insert the videos of spells onto their respective pages? Zarathax Zarathax's Fire attack is 100 damage per pip. I'm not exactly sure how to edit that myself however Drop Limits The template allows room for 10 drops - I've been updating Sergeant Skullsplitter, as I'm currently in the midst of an interminable farming project (trying for the Triton statue, well past 200 kills now), and have gotten drops not on the current lists, which are up to 10 in a few categories. Am I able to edit in a line with 11, 12, 13, etc? Got it Nevermind, Potroast got it :) ErinEmeraldflame 15:59, October 8, 2010 (UTC) A Cage of Orbs The quest is not given by Katalin Nightseeker as shown on its page. The quest it is referring to is to merely find and talk to Oskar Crowfriend. The quest coming afterwords is called "A Cage of Orbs" and the tasks are to destroy the Orbs, and then to defeat Blackblade. Also, due to the changes in Dragonspyre, creatures have less health and more experience is given for quests. The xp reward is now over 2,000. Wikia change In regards to Forum:Major_Changes!_Please_Read! If wikia continues with this change and does not even acknowledge their users, it's probably time to find a new host, preferably one like http://wikispot.org/About_Wiki_Spot From what I've read on wikispot, it's completely free for non-commercial wiki's like this one. Unlimited everything. You have complete control over the format and look of the pages. It doesn't look like it's going anywhere or changing anytime soon, which is a good thing. There are no adds; it runs completely on donations and it looks like they're doing quite well. If that doesn't quite fit your needs, you can go to http://c2.com/cgi/wiki?WikiFarms to look at other "Wiki Farms" As far as moving goes, you may be able to export this wiki so that you can import it into the new one. I know WikiSpot has both import and export capabilities, but I haven't really looked at them. ~ElectrodeXS.net 04:56, October 9, 2010 (UTC) QuestInfoBox I've updated the images for XP, Gold, and Training Points. They're the same name but with "PNG" instead of "GIF" Those will need to be changed in the template. Thanks! ~ElectrodeXS.net 05:06, October 12, 2010 (UTC) copied it to Potroast42 I posted a copy on Potroast's talk page :) ErinEmeraldflame 05:54, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Wizard Wiki and move? ---- I was wondering why you dont go and get some free hosting for the wiki. I operate several websites, all free and reliable, and they all are mediawiki compatable (you have to create and install the wiki). Is it because you cannot make a backup of the database? I am sure that wekia would give you a backup for personal purposes. You can mail me here or more preferrably email at saincai - yahoo - com (you can figure that out, wont put for possible spambots lol) Quests for lvl 48 spells I have one doubt about spells pages. As you have noticed I've updated some information about Moolinda's quests for level 48 theurgist and put all those quests in Life Spells page. I've based on Fire Spells page, where there are full 48 lvl quest-chain shown (Bird of a Feather/Fire Creature Feature). Meanwhile on Storm Spells page only last quest of the 48 lvl quest-chain is shown (Before the Storm). Now I'm bit confused about how we should format this. Personally I think that maybe putting only last quest of a chain - the one that actually rewards you with a spell - is a better solutin. Ian Owlwhisper 15:13, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Kodamon Wikia (sry if it seems i'm pestering you with this) I am trying to make templates with the little knoledge i have currently and i'm also looking at similar templates from other wikias. I found one that is EXACTLY the one I want so I copied and pasted it on to mine and just changed it a little. It was on the Bulbapedia and it showed TM01 -> TM03. Both TM01 and TM03 are links to those pages and if you were to click on TM01, you would now see TM95 -> TM02. I only made 3 differences to the template: 1. Wherever it said TM in it, i changed it to MM (because that's what it is in Kodamon) 2. Wherever it said HM in it, i changed it to BM (because that's what it is in Kodamon) 3. Wherever it said TM95 in it (first i changed it to MM95), i changed it to MM50 because in kodamon, it only goes up to 50. I made those changes and i figured it would be fine but it wasn't. I would like your help with this. The template i copied can be showed at this link: http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/w/index.php?title=Template:TMPrevNext&action=edit. My version of this template (the one i changed to fit kodamon's prefrences) can be shown at this link: http://kodamon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:MMPrevNext&action=edit. This is how I want my kodamon template to look like except anywhere where it says TM to be changed to MM, anywhere where it says HM to be BM anywhere where it says TM(anything higher than 50) to be deleted and the highest to be 50. This is how the pokemon version looks like: http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Template:TMPrevNext. Thanks for any help you can give. I'll also probable need a template just like this for the kodamon instead of the attacks but I'll try that a little later after I study the finished version (if it gets finished) of the attack template. thanks! Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 50 Ice Wizard) 18:53, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi. I was wondering if I could have one of those awesome pages where it shows you and all your spells and all your information as if you were and enemy in the game. Haha, just kidding. You're an admin. You deserve a cool page :D Oh! One thing. I see like, lower level wizards having grandmaster pets and 48 cards. And it's not like they got it form their other wizard from the shared bank, because the pet is a different school then they are! Do you know how they're getting that stuff so early?! (Cause it would be SOOOOOOO cool to get a Storm Lord early. :D) Thanks, Cheyenne Skyleaf 47 Diviner (I know, kinda weird that I'm asking how to get Storm Lord when I'm one level away! :D)